


Love Goes On And On

by SherlyWats



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, FE3H based fighting violence, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles/Golden Deer Joint Route, Hurt Claude von Riegan, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Mentioned Black Eagles Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), My First Work in This Fandom, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Selectively Mute My Unit | Byleth, Though I sorta flop between Female and They/Them pronouns, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlyWats/pseuds/SherlyWats
Summary: Just a drabble based around the idea of the characters potentially carrying over memories from previous runs of the game.The title is based on a song of the same name by Lindsey Stirling (feat. Amy Lee). I found it on Spotify playlist for Claude and ended up listening to on repeat as I wrote.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Love Goes On And On

They’d been ambushed. Outnumbered, out classed, and all around out matched. Things did not look to be in the favor of the three elites. So as a tactical maneuver Claude von Riegan chose to retreat. With the theory that the other two would be enough of a distraction for him to get safely away. Much to his shock and mild annoyance however they followed. Just as things looked like they were going to get even worse though two strangers appeared. Saving them from what would have certainly marked their demise. 

Something about the girl that had saved them struck him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but she seemed familiar somehow. It wasn’t uncommon for mercenaries to make their way to the territory of the Leicester Alliance however so perhaps he had simply crossed paths with her that way? That explanation didn’t seem to be enough though.

~~~

“Hey Teach! I've been meaning to ask you something. Is now a good time?” Claude asked with a smile.

Byleth threw a glance at Edelgard who had been talking to her in a hushed tone about something. 

”We can continue later.” The leader of the Black Eagles said with a soft smile. Throwing a rather scrutinizing glance at Claude before she left. 

He struggled to hold back his desire to ask what they had been talking about. He knew enough about Byleth despite their limited time together to know that they wouldn't say. It was something he rather admired about them. If you earned their trust which he gathered wasn't hard you had it to the fullest extent. He hoped he had managed to earn it from them as well despite being the leader of a rival house. 

“So this has been on my mind for a while now, but have we met before Teach? I mean prior to you saving myself and the others from those bandits a few months back.” Claude asked, keeping his eyes focused on the teacher's.

She simply shook her head. Never one of many words. Nothing in her features indicating to him that she was hiding anything.

“Are you sure? I can't help, but get this feeling when I see you that we've met before somehow.” The leader of the Golden Deer house gave her a small wink. Not really meaning to come across as flirting, but that was part of it. Something about being around her always seemed to bring that out of him which was why he had begun to think so hard on it to start with.

Again she shook her head, but her eyes had shifted. Steely blues darting away from him momentarily.

“Ah! So you do know something. Well share with me or not I'm not going to rest until I get to the bottom of it.” Claude promised, smile wide and mischievous across his face. 

Byleth seemed to hesitate as if she was going to say something, but thought better of it. Nodding instead to indicate she understood, but was not going to help him in his attempts to discover the truth. Turning instead to leave, most likely to return to Edelgard and pick up their conversation.

Something stirred in the back of his mind then. “One more thing Teach!”

She looked back over her shoulder, not quite stopping her stride.

“Be careful around Edelgard.” It was now he who decided to turn away from the conversation. Not even fully sure what had compelled him to say such a thing to her before departing.

~~~

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was in full swing. A vast number of members from both the Blue Lions and Golden Deer House had been recruited into the Black Eagle House in the months prior to the mock battle. It left both houses at a severe disadvantage, but Claude seemed to simply take it as an additional test of his leadership. The Blue Lions appeared to be mostly gone from the field save for Dimitri. The Eagles hard focus on the Lions allowing Claude and what students remained of the Golden Deer to try and take out members of the Eagles from the back. 

Claude took a decisive shot at Petra who's attention was focused on one of the other students. Knocking her from the play field and allowing him an open shot at Edelgard. He waited, drawing his bow and hoping that her attention was too focused on Dimitri to notice his own approach. Just as he came within distance he heard the distinct sound of footsteps. Realizing his own focus had been so drawn to his objective he hadn't been paying enough attention to his surroundings. Byleth had managed to circle around and get behind him, her sword drawn. He tried to refocus his attack onto her, but her swing was too quick and simply cut through his bow leaving him now unarmed and minorly wounded. He staggered backwards with his arms raised in a mock surrender.

“Didn't see you there Teach. Fair enough you've disarmed me might as well take me off the field.” The von Riegan boy smiled. While he wasn't fond of losing he could always admire a fellow tactician.

Byleth gave him a smile in return before raising her sword again to deal the ending blow. Before she swung though she hesitated in her step, her eyes widening some. 

“Teach?” He started, but her sword came down regardless, ending his play in the monastery's mock battle. 

~~~

When the ceremony of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion concluded there was a rather grand banquet held for the winners later in the evening. Byleth however had managed to convince Edelgard as well as the other professors and Rhea that the festivities should be available to everybody. Rhea has agreed to the suggestion almost instantly as she'd been very proud of everybody's abilities and accomplishments within the fight. Once she was on board nobody, not even Seteth dared to fight her on her decision. 

It was in the overcrowded dining hall that Claude caught sight of the professor. Skillfully navigating the crowd to approach them where they sat nestled between The Black Eagle leader and her second in command Hubert. Eating what appeared to be a dessert made up of peaches and cream. Not something he was particularly fond of, but the temptation was too much and he swept a finger through one of the pillows of fluffy whipped topping.

“Claude you are absolutely barbaric I swear.” The heir to the Adrestian Empire huffed, sticking her nose up in her disgust. 

Licking the overly sweet dessert from his finger he made a face. “Why couldn't you have gotten the Pheasant?" Asked the archer with a bit of a laugh, ignoring the others' comment. “Do you have a moment to talk Teach?”

“And what's so important now? Can't you see we're celebrating?” Edelgard responded for the professor, nearly standing from her seat.

“Hey easy now. I just have a simple question. Will only take a second then she can come back and celebrate till she can't walk straight.” He laughed again, hoping that if he kept an air of levity it might quell the other's hostility. 

Before the eagle house leader had time to respond again Byleth had nodded. Standing from her seat and making her way out of the dining hall. All eyes seeming to follow her as she departed. Claude couldn't blame them either; she had always commanded quite the presence ever since her arrival at the monastery. Shooting an apologetic look at Edelgard he followed after the professor.

She hadn't taken more than three steps beyond the doors of the dining hall. A rather scrutinizing look of her own meeting him when he crossed the threshold to her.

“I swear it's important.” His finger mocked a little cross over his heart as if that would help sell his point. "I need to know why you hesitated."

A dark brow raised and he gave an exasperated huff.

“Oh come on. You mean to tell me you didn't notice that you stopped dead in your tracks before you took me out of the game?” A subtle tone of annoyance had crept into his voice, though he did his best to fight it back. He didn't want to pick a fight with the other, but he hated being lied to and even more so having things kept from him.

Once more her eyes focused everywhere, but on the boy before her. Shaking her head in denial at his claim. Making to push past him to reenter the festivities that awaited in the adjoining room. As she was about to pass though he managed to grab her wrist.

“Wait! I-” Something seems to pass by his mind. Some memory, but… even as it passed he knew it wasn't a memory he should have. The shock of it had caused him to release his grip and she was once again lost in the throng of others. "You never cease to surprise me." Claude muttered to himself before turning into his quarters for the night. As much as he wanted to enjoy the merrymaking he had a lot to think on and didn't have the time for such reveling.

~~~

“What in the world is happening in Remire Village? I hear even the knights have been dispatched. I hope it's nothing too serious… After all, that's where we first met. I have valued memories of the place.” The words had come unimpeded from his lips when the professor had approached him. He hadn’t meant to show what he took as vulnerability, but it was true. For reasons he still could not place, meeting her held a great importance to him. Even though they were as knights that only met when they relieved one another of duty. Claude felt a connection to her far stronger than their time together equated to. He also got the sense that she felt that same connection even if she refused to say as much. 

When her mouth opened he beamed. Hoping she was finally ready to answer his many questions. It merely clicked back closed however and she left the library entirely. 

“You can’t avoid me forever.” He grumbled under his breath as she left.

~~~

Garreg Mach was throwing a ball. It was to be a grand event with a dance competition just before. All the students were abuzz with excitement save for the few like Bernadetta who much preferred to stay within the confines of their own room than to join in a social event. While she was nowhere to be seen among the many mingling students everyone else was very clearly present. Raphael was firmly planted at the snack table. Seeming to pay no mind to how high his plate was stacked in comparison to those around him. Petra who had won the White Heron Cup was proudly displaying her ribbon to those who approached her to applaud her dancing skills. The heads of the Eagle and Lion houses were already on the dance floor. Twirling in time to the music with some of the other students. Hubert and Dedue's eyes locked on their respective leaders from opposite sides of the dance floor. Standing on the sidelines not particularly engaging with anybody was Byleth, simply taking in the merrymaking around them but not partaking in it themselves. 

As far as the easygoing Claude von Riegan was concerned it was the perfect chance to sweep her off her feet. And potentially see if he could recreate that strange event that had happened after the battle of the Eagle and Lion. He extended his arm to her as an offering to dance and to his delight she took it. With what was perhaps an over dramatic sweep he pulled her onto the dance floor to join the others. While perhaps not good enough to win a ribbon he did fancy himself to be a rather good dancer. Byleth was not so bad themselves, managing to keep pace and time even when the song changed from a graceful violin tune to a more upbeat one that required extra footwork to keep up with the beat.

He enjoyed their dance. Something about it feeling right and… as if it had not been their first. The sensation of remembrance yet being unable to fully recall anything was nearly maddening. The deer wondered if she was struggling with these same feelings behind her calm and relaxed demeanor. As the song slowed once more she rested her face into the crook of his shoulder without hesitance. With the same impulsiveness his cheek came to rest upon the top of her head. His ears seeming to pick up a soft hum along with the tune as they slow danced. Ignoring the eyes that had locked onto them as they made their way around the space in their slow and rather intimate twirls.

Once the song ceased something seemed to click as Byleth nearly shoved Claude away from them. Face that was usually so neutral almost reading as alarmed through its tint of red. 

“Sorry.” The one of very few words muttered and quickly dashed from the room. Those who had been watching the pair’s dance following her exit and then coming back to Claude once she was out of sight. He suddenly felt awkward and out of place among all of them and decided it was time he too should make his exit.

~~~

“Watching the Professor again I see?” Hilda’s voice came from behind him. 

Startling Claude just enough that he almost fell from the dresser atop which he’d been balancing. Just managing to grab hold of some of the molding around one of the slim windows to prevent what would probably be a rather painful fall. Carefully he hopped down to the floor so he was level with her and didn’t have to worry about falling. Hilda was looking at him with a rather cheeky grin that the mischievous side of him always sort of admired. He really must have been engrossed in his task though to not notice her entry. She certainly wasn’t the most discreet of people and part of him wondered how long she’d been there.

“You know me too well.” He remarked, he saw no reason to hide what he’d been doing from her. 

“Trying to see if she’s going to meet somebody in the Goddess Tower?” She asked, grin growing all the more devious.

He rolled his eyes, “If she wants to make a promise with Edelgard who am I to judge?” 

“So you were! Ha! And just when I thought your little crush couldn’t get any sadder. Really Claude, when are you going to see you and her just aren’t meant to be?” The Goneril heir asked. Though her bottom lip was playfully pouted he had heard the dip in her voice. She was worried about him as she typically was. 

“It isn’t a crush. Call it over enthusiastic curiosity if anything. I know she’s hiding something from me and I’m just trying to figure out what that is. And since she isn’t part of our house I have to resort to my usual technique.” Claude explained simply.

“Schemes?” She suggested, the worried tone finally dropping.

“That’s the one.” He smiled, though it did not feel fitting. “She knows me somehow and I… I feel like I know her as well.”

He’d done this song and dance with her at least a dozen times now. Or at least enough to know that her response was going to be, “You’re crazy. How could you possibly know her?”

As always he shrugged. “I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.”

~~~

It was a somber day around the monastery. One of the leading captains had been slain on the battlefield. Many knew him personally and even those who didn’t were well informed of his renown as a knight and as a mercenary. Whispers echoed around the corridors about how his daughter was taking his passing. Ranging from she hadn’t left her room since it happened to she was taking it in such stride people thought her cold and uncaring. 

The Riegan heir never put much stock into rumors or idle gossip. He was certain Byleth was grieving, but assumed she was doing her best to do so in a more private way. They did seem to be a rather reclusive one. It was no wonder to him why she was one of so few who could manage to pry Bernie from her bedroom. 

It also helped that he’d been keeping an overly sharp eye on the teacher. Spotting those moments when she’d excuse herself to her room that were out of the norm. Always reemerging with storm clouds in her eyes. He could recall something he had heard… no he had read somewhere he no longer recalled. It said she never cried. Not even when she was born had she wept. Yet here she was leaving her room with a just visible gleam upon her cheek. 

The first time he’d caught that it had shaken him enough that he almost revealed himself. Something in him aching at seeing her in such pain. Wanting to comfort her. Knowing that was not his place though he remained still.

Today as she closed the door to her room to step back into the world she glanced in the direction he was hiding. Claude felt his blood run cold. How foolish he must have been to think she didn’t notice him trailing her. He wondered how long she’d known and waited with held breath for her to approach and reprimand him. 

Yet she only stood in her spot looking in his direction. A smile, soft though it was danced at the corners of her mouth. He wondered if it was the first time she had smiled since Jeralt’s passing. More so he pondered what it was about this discovery that had caused her happiness. As ever though the mysterious teacher was on her way once more in the opposite direction towards some other goal. 

~~~

A startling crescendo had been reached as enemies that had been besieging the monastery for months on end were revealed to be part of the Adrestian Empire. Along with this discovery came the addition that their leader the Flame Emperor was actually Lady Edelgard. The most stunning thing of all to the golden archer though was that despite all of the carnage and damage she had done to the monastery and its students Byleth still had chosen to side with her. Their choice seemed a moot point however. It had been five years almost to the date and nobody had seen nor heard from the former teacher since the war had started. That was until today.

Hilda had rushed into his planning room like a woman on fire. “Claude she’s back!”

“Who?” He’d asked, trying to find the balance between looking at her while still reading the various maps that were spread over his desk.

“Byleth! Our professor! Several of the soldiers have reported back with sightings of a mysterious woman with green hair. Some of them thought it was Rhea at first and were worried she’d turned against us. But, the descriptions didn’t match up. It has to be her!” She explained taking in a huge breath at the end as she’d gotten out everything without pause. 

Something quavered within his chest. “So she’s been alive this entire time.” There were so many other words struggling to get out. Those were the only ones that managed to breach the surface as he was stunned to silence.

“Are you going to be alright?” His longtime companion asked.

“Yes. Make sure we tighten our defenses if we’re able. Now that she’s back on the field I’m going to have to switch up my tactics. Hopefully we’ll have enough time for me to do that before they set their eyes on us.” The master tactician was back. Stuffing down all of the hot dread that was trying to bubble to the surface. 

“Right!” Hilda made to leave, but paused in the threshold. “You know we’re going to have to fight her right?” Putting a voice to his worries.

“I’ll do what I must to protect my people. Please make sure I’m not disturbed.” He responded, but the shard of ice within his chest only seemed to grow.

She nodded in understanding before departing leaving him to his troubling thoughts. 

What would their next meeting be like? 

~~~

It seemed he wouldn’t have to wait long for his answer. It had only been two short months after he discovered she was still alive. And here he was preparing to defend Derdriu from not only her, but the Imperial Army. Some members of which were formerly of the Golden Deer house that he had run all those years ago. He wasn’t quite sure he was ready to face old friends as enemies. He was even less sure about engaging in combat with his former professor. 

He’d taken control over the naval port while entrusting the main entrance of the city itself to Hilda. Despite her many protests about being put on the front lines back in her schooling days the war had really changed her. She had been more than ready to volunteer even before Claude had gotten his full proposal out. He suspected in this instance it wasn’t just her usual enthusiasm to help keep order within the Alliance however. No he was most certain she was doing it for his sake. Perhaps hoping she could stop the fight all on her own before it reached him. She always was sharper than she cared to admit. 

While she fought with a valiant fire that managed to fell several enemies when the former professor engaged her Claude held his breath. His distance from them made it impossible for him to intercede in time. It did make it just possible for him to see the battle take place though. Watching with a mixture of horror and agony as his friend was felled by Byleth’s sword.

The Alliance leader stifled a choked sob. He had not expected to lose her today. He’d told her time and time again to retreat if she felt she was going to be outmatched. It was just like her to not listen to him though. Taking in a shuddering breath he tried to steel himself. Now was not the time for mourning. After they were victorious he would grieve, but for now he had to focus on taking down Edelgard and more regrettably the woman who had confounded him for so many long years. 

Byleth reached him first. Her wyvern’s wings matching beats with that of his own. Something about it kindling one of those dull embers in his mind. Even after all this time that sensation of knowing her had remained it seemed. He wasn’t sure if that was comforting or not.

Drawing his bowstring taught he took in a slow breath. “Teach… You should have chosen me instead of Edelgard. No point in whining about it now, I suppose. Sorry, but I'll be taking the win today.” There was a hurt in his words that he failed to mask. 

She raised her fabled sword and he thought he saw that flicker of recognition in her own eyes.

He let his arrow fly catching her in the shoulder. The wound unbalanced her swing giving him time to move out of the way. Nocking another arrow to Failnaught and taking aim once more. “Let’s finish this!” Again his arrow hit its mark. Striking a critical area and knocking his opponent off her mount. 

Byleth struggled to stand. Two arrows now sticking out of her as if she were a living pin cushion. Despite all of this she lifted the Sword of the Creator, though it was now with a great huff of effort. 

Claude had to appreciate her dedication to seeing this through. And as if compelled be it in the interest of fairness or by the nagging sense of knowing chose to dismount his own wyvern. Maintaining a decent amount of distance still as he prepared another shot. 

“Prepare yourself!” Her voice which so rarely was given life came as a roar upon his ears as she swung her mighty weapon. Despite the space between them she had managed to cover it quickly and finally make contact with him. 

He staggered backwards, feeling the warmth of his own blood as it quickly seeped into his clothes. How foolish he had been to take away his advantage. Why had he gotten so careless?

‘I love you. With everything I am.’

Suddenly he was rendered wholly imobile. Lowering his weapon as the words danced across his brain. Eyes deadlocked onto her he saw a mirror of his own actions. 

‘And the next time we see eachother… it will be at the dawn of a whole new world.’

Her head slowly turned to look around at the battle happening around them before returning to him. 

‘A peaceful, happy world.’

Failnaught and the Sword of the Creator both clattered to the ground. None of those battling around them seemed to notice that they approached one another unarmed. He carried no other weapons on his person and any of theirs remained undrawn. Seeming only able to look intently into his eyes and he found he was stuck doing the same. 

“What is this?” Was the only question Claude could muster out.

“Another life. Another time.” Though cryptic, Byleth’s answer seemed to make perfect sense. A part of his mind recalling her explaining to him a rather unique ability that she had. She reached up a hand to press against his cheek.

He took it in one of his own as he pressed his cheek into the touch more. “This isn’t quite what I had in mind when I said we’d meet again.” Claude kept hold of her hand tightly, a soft chuckle in his voice.

The warm smile that danced across her lips caused his heart to hammer. “Khalid. I-” 

Just as he felt tears were about to fall he heard and enraged cry from one of the Almyran ships that were docked where the pair stood.

“Professor!” It was Edelgard who ran at them with Aymr gripped tightly in her hand. “What’s going on here?” Her voice was ragged from her battling, but maintained the stern quality Claude always remembered hearing when she was angry.

Byleth looked from the Emperor to Claude and then back again. Her hand left his cheek slowly despite the grip he maintained on it. “We have to finish this.” She whispered, the words almost lost among the cries of battle.

“What? No you don’t! There’s something bigger going on here that the three of us can work to figure out.” The Golden Deer gripped both of her shoulders in near desperation. Now that he finally remembered he couldn’t simply let her go again. “Teach- Byleth please.”

She shot him a soft and sad smile. Hand reaching to cup his cheek once more. “Another life. Another time my beloved.” 

Claude von Riegan felt a sharp stinging cut into his chest before quickly dissipating. He didn’t need to glance down to gauge what had happened. Much preferring to keep his eyes locked on her. His hand clenched tightly into her shoulders as he felt himself begin to lose balance. Vision greying at the edges. With great effort he pulled her closer. Hand holding the back of her head and he could feel one of her own pull at the fabric of his sash. 

“I love you. With everything I am.”

~~~

They’d been ambushed. Outnumbered, out classed, and all around out matched. Things did not look to be in the favor of the three elites. So as a tactical maneuver Claude von Riegan chose to retreat. With the theory that the other two would be enough of a distraction for him to get safely away. Much to his shock and mild annoyance however they followed. Just as things looked like they were going to get even worse though two strangers appeared. Saving them from what would have certainly marked their demise. 

Something about the girl that had saved them struck him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but she seemed familiar somehow. It wasn’t uncommon for mercenaries to make their way to the territory of the Leicester Alliance however so perhaps he had simply crossed paths with her that way? That explanation didn’t seem to be enough though.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to touch on a lot of the major moments from the game here. There are one or two I skipped, but I wasn't quite sure how to fit them in and didn't want things to get too... repetitive. I also used a decent amount of dialogue from the game itself which was different for me. I don't think I've ever had so many tabs constantly open while writing something in my life. Even when working with my Star Wars stuff. Working with this material was a fun challenge though and I really enjoyed it. I'm hoping I can think of other things to write in this universe because working with it felt very natural. Heck writing Claude came to me /super/ quickly and I feel like I did a decent job with Edelgard and Hilda as well. Tackling Byleth was also a fun challenge! I really enjoy working with characters that don't speak or speak often (Michael Myers (Halloween), Frisk (Undertale), & Link (BotW)) as they always present a really unique challenge of 'how do I get across what they want to say with body language and/or as few words as humanly possible even if they have a novel to say?' They're some of my favorite types of characters to play with so Byleth just sort of naturally worked into that groove.


End file.
